Of Lovers and Whores
by Touchstone67
Summary: A BDSM/forced feminization/humiliation written for Dannie's birthday. Domsper has to regrettfully punish subward, but there are revelations during the session that will change them both forever. Rated M for language, sexual situations


**Disclaimer: S. Myer owns all, but what I wouldn't give for a Jasper of my very own-sigh.**

A/N-This is dedicated and written for Dannie's birthday. She asked for some BDSM/forced feminization/humiliation. Consider youselves warned. Also, this is my first and probably last BDSM, but here it goes…some Domsper and subward.

A HUGE thank you to OnTheTurningAway for stepping in to pre-read and beta this. I appreciate it so much, as I was going to be flying blind on it. *hugs*

"**~~**"

I knew he was waiting for me, but I sat there anyway, twirling the eyeliner pencil though my fingers. I would start at my index and thumb and twist it around my fingers, weaving it and out of them until it reached my pinkie and ring finger. Then I would start it again, only backwards.

I did this several times while he waited in the playroom for me.

Naked.

Kneeling.

Hard.

Shifting my weight, I adjusted myself in the black leather pants I had on, my cock already beginning to lengthen at the mere thought of my boy waiting for me, being ready for me…to service me.

With a sigh, I placed the black eyeliner down next to the lipstick and mascara on the tray and leaned back in my chair, the leather cool against my bare back. Without a doubt, I was procrastinating. I really didn't want to do it, but he wanted it.

Sure, he hadn't said the words out loud but he didn't have to.

I knew my boy. I knew what he wanted, what he needed.

Fuck, it was my job to know. It was why he had come to me to begin with.

It had been two years before, almost to the day, when he had knocked on my door looking lost and lonely. He had just finished his second year of college and was staying in the city for the summer to avoid going back home. His roommate's sister was a sub for a friend of mine and she had seen the signs in my boy, recognizing he needed guidance and care. After debating for a week, he took the number she had given him and called me, asking if he could stop by and talk. Even without seeing him, I could hear anxiousness in his voice and agreed to meet. If it turned out I wasn't what he was looking for, hopefully I could direct him to someone who could help.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw what the girl had been talking about. The hollow, forlorn look in his storm-green eyes, the sallow skin, and weak posture - it all screamed for help. Opening my door, I welcomed him inside and we sat at my table. I chuckled at his first reaction when he saw me; I think he had been expecting me to answer in a harness and mask with a whip in my hand, not jeans and Led Zeppelin tee shirt. His voice was quiet and soft, but there was an underlying confident tone to it, he knew he was attractive, and I was sure he felt my attraction for him.

I really didn't bother to hide it. There was no sense in that.

The longer we talked, the more enamored with him I became. He emitted a strength that was based on a need, a need that I knew I could fulfill. He told me about wanting to experiment with control, how he had always had control over everything in his life, and that it had led to stress which was affecting his school work. Sure, I had said, smirking at him, I could help with control.

"There are many ways I can control you," I had informed him.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard his breath hitch.

"I'm not gay," he declared suddenly. Restraining a smile, I leaned back in my chair, putting some distance between us in hopes that he would relax.

"No, of course not," I agreed, shaking my head. I eyed him; I saw the hunger in his eyes as he returned my gaze with a challenging one of his own. "Perhaps a woman would be better then…" I trailed off, letting him consider my suggestion. His fingers twitched nervously and he lowered his eyes just like a good boy.

"No, I won't bow to woman," he replied. Smiling, I nodded. I had suspected as much, but had wanted to give him the option, maybe he hadn't known that Dommes existed. "But I'm not gay," he reiterated.

"So, no intercourse then?" I asked for clarification. Leaning back in the chair, I stretched my legs out in front of me, crossing my bare feet at my ankles and folding my arms across my chest. The fact that his eyes glanced at my crotch did not escape me.

His eyes narrowed and he glanced around the room quickly. Perhaps he was expecting to see all kinds of bondage equipment scattered throughout my house - handcuffs on my counter, spreader bars leaning against my wall, spanking benches in the corner, maybe even a swing by my television. He found none of them of course; it was all in the playroom.

"Edward?" I hedged for a reply.

Shaking his head, he looked back at me. "No intercourse," he said defiantly.

So there was no intercourse.

For three weeks.

At the end of those few weeks, after hours of edging, restraining, teasing, and commanding, he was begging for my cock.

So I gave it to him. Over and over.

Since then, he never denied he was gay again. Though, he never confirmed it either. Considering my dick was up his ass at least once a day and he loved it, even begged for it, I saw that as confirmation enough.

Lately though, he had been torn, stressed about something at school. It was his last year, his classes were difficult and he was feeling the pressure. In order to accommodate his need for more study time, we had been having fewer sessions. It was a vicious circle really. The longer between sessions he went, the greater the impact on his schoolwork, but it was because of those demands that we were having fewer sessions - it just went around and around.

Until we got to where we were right then.

The night before he had been over for an impromptu session, he had been having trouble focusing and needed to clear his head. After a sound paddling and some teasing with a vibrator, he was writhing for release.

I denied him. It was what I did. Instead, I made him give me head. He was frustrated, sexually, mentally, physically. In his frustration, he lost control and while my dick was buried in his mouth, he moaned around it and came.

Without stimulation of any kind.

One minute he was bobbing his head like a good boy and the next, his cum was running down my leather clad calf. It was like we were back to the beginning all over again.

Standing, I picked up the tray and walked down the hall to the room at the end on the left and opened the door. Inside it was dim, there were candles lit in all four corners and a sliver of moonlight peered in through the window, shedding a beam of light across his incredible form. The day he had come to me, I knew he was handsome, but it wasn't until I saw him naked for the first time that I realized just how beautiful he was.

He was kneeling on a black mat in the center of the floor with his head bowed, his hands clasped behind him resting at the top of his ass.

God, his ass. There weren't enough adjectives it the English language to describe it and those that I didn't use on his ass, I could use for his cock, his face….

He was lithe and lean but not thin. There were no piercings or tattoos, nothing but sinewy muscles under pale, unmarred skin. Bronze, perhaps copper, maybe even red, hair - longer than it had been two years before - stuck up in almost every direction, giving the impression he had already been fucked, but of course, that wasn't the case. Long lashes fanned across his naturally flushed cheeks as he eyes were lowered and staring at the ground. Silently, bare-footed, I walked around him, placing the tray on a bench near him before going to the closet and pulling out a few articles of clothing. I placed the clothing on the bench next to the tray and circled him, admiring him in his natural state one last time before it changed. I smiled when I saw him trembling under the weight of my stare on him, the air between us practically humming with anticipation, charged with the energy we were both giving off.

The only difference was I knew what was going to happen and he didn't. His eyes never once left the ground to seek out what was on the tray. He never let his curiosity get the better of him. Never once did he break his position.

I had trained him well.

Finally, I approached him from behind and grabbed a fistful of his silky hair and pulled his head back, forcefully but not painfully.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Finally, his eyes lifted from the floor and he looked up at me. They were dark, stormy, and excited. I leaned over his shoulder and saw his cock, hard and long and thick.

"Mmmm, I'd say you are ready, though I think after last night, you need some lessons, boy. Two years of work and you came without permission. There are consequences for that. Tonight, you will see what they are."

He didn't speak or nod his head. He only lowered his eyes once again. His subservience to me was breathtaking and only made me harder for him. Releasing his hair, I walked around to the tray, placed it on the floor in front of him and then kneeled before him. Face to face, we were only inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face, I could feel the heat flowing from his body. I picked up the red lipstick and while his eyes were still down, I slid it open and then began to drag the stick across his bottom lip.

His eyes bolted up to meet mine, questioning me silently, but he made no move to stop me. I repeated the action with his top lip, the lines were a bit uneven, I got a bit out of his lip line but it was close enough. His lips were lush already, but colored red, they were shiny and wet. Suddenly, I wanted his freshly colored lips around my dick, staining the skin there as he blew me. Ignoring my burgeoning erection, I put the tube down and grabbed the eyeliner. This was going to be more difficult to apply.

"Keep looking at me," I instructed as I placed my palm on his cheek to hold my hand steady as I put the pencil at the inside corner of his lower lash line. "Hold still." Sliding it across, under his lashes, I made a thick black line. Pleased with the outcome, I repeated the process on the other side. His eyes never left mine the entire time. Putting the pencil down, I grabbed the mascara and opened it. "Look up," I told him as I put my hand back on his cheek and pulled the brush through his upper lashes, darkening them from a dark brown to a black. After applying it to the bottom lashes, I did the other eye the same way.

Sitting back on my heels, I admired my handiwork. And got impossibly harder.

He looked amazing. It wasn't much decoration on him, simple things really but the eyeliner and mascara did wonders for his green eyes, highlighting them in a way I would have never considered. The emo look was a good one for Edward. As I sat there, he remained quiet and held his position. Against my better judgment, I reached out and brushed his cheek with the back of my fingers. It was too tender a touch, one he didn't deserve at that moment, but I found him irresistible.

"Such a beautiful whore," I whispered reverently, staring at his newly made up face. Confusion brewed in his eyes, but he remained still, except for his eyes -they were constantly searching mine for the answers to his unspoken questions.

The hard part was next.

"Stand up, Edward." He did as I asked, keeping his hands behind him and head bowed. Once he was up, I reached for the clothing on the bench. Still on my knees in front of him, I took the pink lace panties and held them at his feet. "Step into them." With his eyes down, he was able to see what I was holding and I felt his slight hesitation before he lifted one foot and put it through followed by the other. Slowly, I pulled the panties up his legs, over his muscled calves and thighs. When I reached his cock, I stretched them a bit over his erection and then let them go. His hard cock pressed against his body, caged by the intricate pink lace.

It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. Licking my lips, I reached for the black nylon thigh highs and had him step into one. I rolled it up his leg until it reached almost the top of his thigh, and then I did the same with his other leg.

He never protested.

Finally, I stood with the final article in my hands. The corset was black leather with a long row of hooks in the front and spandex on the sides.

"Lift your arms." He released his clasp and lifted his arms above his head, and I had to stop myself from staring at the way his muscles flexed in the new position. Reaching around behind him, I placed the corset on him, the bottom reaching just above his hips and the top just below his nipples. With little fumbling, I did the hooks up, my fingers a bit too big for the tiny pieces. It was better fit than I had thought it would be. Tight around his trim waist, it gave him a wonderful shape, exploiting his firm body underneath. "Resume position," I said and he put his arms behind his back again.

The look was complete, his masculinity dipped in the feminine articles was fucking sexier than I had ever expected. Not that I was complaining. With my index finger, I started at his eyebrow and ran it over his eyelid, down his high cheekbone, over his strong jaw, down the column of his bare neck to his collarbone.

I had never found the need to collar or cuff Edward. There was never a doubt, in his mind or mine, as to who he belonged to. Certainly, he didn't need a daily reminder when he looked in the mirror that his body belonged to me. My cock in his ass as he screamed my name was enough of a reminder. Had he asked for collar, I would have provided him with one, something simple, elegant, nothing obtrusive to his everyday life. Certainly not something that people would notice or ask about.

But as I said, there was no doubt he was mine.

My fingers stopped at his nipples to pinch and tease them before I ran both my hands down his sides, over the tight corset to his hips, where I let them rest above the panties. Slowly I lowered myself to my knees, keeping my hands on his hips the entire time, smiling when I felt his body shaking. Leaning forward, I ran my nose along his contained erection, from base to tip, inhaling his manly scent though the delicate lace. A spot had darkened on them where his excitement had seeped from his cock, and I hoped to see and taste much more of it as the night progressed.

Looking up at him from my knees, I saw the excitement wasn't contained only to his cock, it had traveled throughout his entire body, igniting the flame that burned in him. Through my lashes, I held his gaze as I stuck out my tongue and traced his cock through the underwear. Restricted by the corset, his chest heaved and he swallowed hard while he watched me lick him. My tongue flicked over the heated skin of his balls, and his caged cock twitched in response. While I continued to tease him, I ran my nails up the nylon hose until I reached around to his ass, groping it through the flimsy material. Pulling back, I turned him so his ass was before me.

Fuck, I loved his ass. Plump, firm, round, covered in beautiful pale skin and tight around my cock. Keeping my hands on his hips, I leaned forward and nuzzled his flesh with my nose, letting my tongue follow, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Suddenly, I stood up and turned him around. Leading him to the far wall, I positioned him under the cuffs that hung from the ceiling. Methodically, I took each of his hands, lifted them, placed the cuff around his wrist and buckled them. Once he was ready, standing flat footed with his head bowed and his arms stretched and bound above his head, I stepped back and eyed him. Instinctively, I palmed my cock through my leather pants, putting enough pressure on myself to release a bolt of pleasure. Fuck, I wanted him right then, take him, fuck him and forget his punishment.

But that wasn't why he was there. He was there for control and he had lost it. It was my job as his Master to help him regain it. To my left, I grabbed the smaller of the two paddles, the thinner one made of a softer wood. It would still deal a painful blow, depending on the amount of strength behind it. I could see his body trembling, he knew it was coming and was readying himself. Reaching back, I let the first blow hit him, striking him right in the middle of his ass. His body swayed from the impact, but other than that, he had no reaction I repeated it with second blow to the same spot, his flesh already turning a lovely pink hue under the panties. By the eighth strike, he was moaning loudly and his hands were fisted in the cuffs as he battled himself to contain his pleasure. Four blows later, I put the paddle down and stepped right behind him. Wrapping an arm around him, I pulled his body tightly to mine, letting his ass rub against my cock so he could feel my desire for him. While one hand held him around his waist, my other went to his cock and I began stroking him through the lace. Shaking my curls off my face, I placed a kiss on his shoulder before moving my mouth to his ear.

"Tell me, Edward, why are you such a whore?" He didn't respond, so I clamped my teeth down on the tender flesh of his neck and he cried out. "Why?"

"I'm not a whore," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I beg to differ. You must be a whore because you're dressed like one." I challenged, and like a good boy, he remained silent. "Mmm, a whore but such a good boy at the same time." I kept touching his cock, alternating between rubbing it hard then lightly until his hips were moving into my hand, begging for more. "Only a whore would want to fuck my hand," I observed and surprisingly, he nodded. Reaching up with one hand, I undid the cuffs and let his arms fall down to his sides. Laying his head back on my shoulder, he let me support his weight as he began to wantonly fuck my hand's embrace. His heavy breathing told me he was frustrated with the loose grip and wanted more. Turning him in my arms to face me, I pushed down on his shoulders.

"Suck me, slut," I demanded forcing him to his knees. Without hesitation, he reached for my pants, unsnapping the panel that covered my cock, freeing my erection. Licking his lips, he darted his tongue out and swirled it around the head of my cock. Obediently, he hands had returned to behind his back and he used only his mouth to please me. At first, he just teased me with his tongue, much as I had done him, he ran it along the sides of my cock, then outlined the veins and the ridge of the head before he finally took me into his sweet mouth. Unable to contain myself, my head lolled back and I let out a long moan as he took me deep into his throat. My hands left his shoulders and weaving my fingers into his thick, glossy locks, I held his head still and began to fuck his hot mouth. Wildly, my hips bucked while his lips tightly embraced my aching cock. Forcing myself to watch him, I saw his red-stained lips gliding along my glistening cock. It was just as erotic as I suspected it would be, the lipstick leaving a faint red trail behind. I felt myself on the edge a few times, and slowed my hips each time. I loved being serviced by his mouth, I loved coming down his throat, but that night, I wanted to come inside his ass.

"Only a faggot slut would give such good head, boy." Lined green eyes looked up at me through long, darkened lashes as he continued to suck and swallow around me, but questioned my words. I was rarely so harsh with my words, it just wasn't my way, but the more I spoke to him like that, the harder I got. Aggressively, I fucked his mouth, feeling him gag around me few times when I struck the back of his throat too fast, and it only made me want to do it again and again. When I felt the tightening in my balls, I knew it would be too difficult to hold off, I pulled out of him and stepped back, his saliva, mixed with my precum dripping from my cock. A light sheen of sweat had gathered on his body and he almost glowed in the candle light.

"Up," I said as I stroked myself, knowing that at least with my own touch, I could control myself more. He stood before me, hard and wanting. With unwavering eyes, he watched me, his tongue running along his bottom lip when his eyes darted to my hand on my cock. "You like watching me touch myself, don't you?"

He nodded slightly, his eyes never leaving my hand.

"I like it when you watch me." Placing my fingers under his chin, I tilted his head up, forcing his eyes to mine, and the desire I saw in them was my undoing. Wrapping a hand around his throat, crushed him to me and pressed my lips against his. There was no request needed, his lips parted and my tongue entered his mouth, tasting and entwining with his. The hooks lining the front of the corset scratched my chest as I held him to me tightly. Keeping one hand on his neck, my other roamed his body, traveling openly over his shoulders, down his arm, up his side, down his back until it came to rest on his hip. Groaning, he thrust his hips toward me, my cock rubbing against his lace-covered one, the slight abrasiveness providing enough friction to send my mind reeling with thoughts of fucking him, of feeling his tight ass surrounding my cock. Desperately clutching the lace in my fist, I gathered it tight and pulled hard, ripping it from his body as a deep growl escaped him. Uncovered and unrestrained his naked cock rubbed against mine, slickened with our juices. Gripping his ass, I thrust forward, showing my need for him.

"Touch me, faggot," I moaned in our kiss and felt his hands release each other, one coming up to wind around my neck and into the long curls at the nape, threading his fingers through them. The other snaked between us where he was able to grip my cock and stroke me. Much like I had done to his mouth, I began to fuck his hand, my hips pumping as I chased the release I yearned for. The warmth began to spread, the stirring brief before I pulled my hips back, my cock slipping from his hand. Breaking the kiss, I rested my forehead to his, my breaths heavy and wanting as I stared into his makeup adorned eyes.

What the fuck was he doing to me? I began to wonder who had the control between us, because mine was gradually fading from my grasp.

"Come," I said as I turned and walked to the padded bench near the center of the room. He followed me in his thigh highs and corset with his cock erect and eager. At the bench, I stopped and motioned for him to take his position. Giving one quick glance, he bent at his waist, his hands immediately going to the small bars at the other end. Gripping them, he spread his legs and I kneeled to strap the cuffs around each of his ankles, but I left his wrists uncuffed in hopes of testing his control to keep his hold on the bars while I had my way. Spread for me, his ass looked even more delicious, still reddened from the paddling, it was ripe and raw. Unable to resist, I swung my open palm back and spanked him hard, my cock twitching at the way his body jumped at the sound and the sting of the flesh on flesh. I walked over to the shelf and grabbed the lube, squeezing some onto my fingers before returning to Edward. Running one hand along his spine, the fingers of my other hand teased his entrance. As soon as he felt the cool lube and exploring fingers, he released a long moan and pushed his ass back toward me as much as his restricted position would allow.

There was nothing hotter than Edward wanting to be fucked.

By me.

I fisted his shiny copper locks in my hand and pulled his head back, forcing his back to arch unnaturally while my middle finger slowly pushed into him.

"You like being fucked, don't you? All sluts do. They don't care if it's a finger, cock or a dildo, a fuck is a fuck, right, slut?" I asked him harshly. Breathing rapidly, he shook his head, his velvet tongue darting out to lick his red-stained lips. "No?"

"No, Master," he corrected. I added a second finger to my first, spreading him a bit more each time they entered his ass.

"Do you like being fucked by my fingers, whore?"He nodded enthusiastically and pleaded for more. "But you would rather have my cock, wouldn't you? Hard and deep inside you, throbbing, filling your ass until I come."

"Fuck," he cried out as I released my hold on his hair and his head fell back onto the padding.

"I take that as a yes," I smirked and removed my fingers from him, satisfied when he growled in frustration. Quickly, I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. Normally, I fucked him with them on but that night, I wanted as much flesh as possible revealed. I wanted to feel that corset, the nylons…him. Stepping up behind him, I reached between his legs and grabbed his cock, pulling it down so that each time I entered him, it would force his cock against the bench, providing stimulation but not enough to get him off.

But that's what I had thought the night before too.

"You know why you're here?" He nodded, his eyes wide, his cheek flush on the black leather while his hands held the metal bars tightly. I began lightly stroking him. "That won't happen again, will it?" Before he could answer, I released him and took my own cock on my hand, circling the head around his hole before I plunged into him with one long, smooth thrust. "FUCK!" I cried out as I was suddenly deep in his tight embrace. Warmth and muscle surrounded my aching cock, and briefly I wondered if it wasn't me that needed the lesson in controlling an orgasm. Taking a deep breath, I gripped his hips so hard, my nails dug into his skin as I fought an internal battle with myself.

It was always so much, everything and yet somehow it was never enough. Always satisfied and always wanting more.

He moved his ass against me, signaling me to move and I slowly pulled out, leaving only the head in him before slamming back into him again. I put one hand on his shoulder for leverage while the other remained at his hip, my fingertips brushing the edge of the corset. The nylons were silky against my legs as I watched his body willingly accept my cock over and over. Once I had set a rhythm, I let the sensation of his body around me, his essence in me, take over and I lost myself in him.

"I love that my faggot fucktoy has such a tight ass. I've been with a lot of boys, but you, you are the best fuck of them all. You want it so much more than they did, you beg me for it. You're eyes might question me but your body always says yes."

I continued to ravage his ass, my thrusts hard and punishing and grueling, but when I hit his prostate and he moaned, I felt a burst of satisfaction flow through me. Enthralled with my boy as he lay on the bench, his body taking mine, I gliding my cock in and out of his ass, holding the ecstasy at bay with each labored breath and fervent moan. I tore my eyes from where my cock entered him to his arms where his muscles bulged in his efforts to keep holding the bars while I continued to greedily fuck him. He had amazing strength, something I had always admired about him, I had seen him work out many times, his controlled movements, concentrating on muscle groups as he lifted and huffed his way through the gym.

His body amazed me and I craved it like no other. It was only him who quenched my thirst.

With great effort, my pace became languid, and I focused on him and his pleasure. My hand left his shoulder and treaded into his hair, constantly weaving through the tuffs of bronze. Almost stilling my hips, I leaned down and licked the sweaty skin of his upper back before kissing my way up to his ear.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I question if you deserve my cock in your ass after last night. You disappointed me. Only an inexperienced whore would come without permission. Is that what you are, boy? An inexperienced whore? My cock deserves better than an inexperienced slut." I scolded him, keeping my eyes closed to avoid seeing his own. I felt his body trembling under mine, I felt him losing and regaining control constantly. Deliberately, I pulled almost all the way out of him, leaving only the head of my cock in him as my hands skimmed his arms to his hands where I grabbed his wrists, my body was almost completely flush with his as we both bent over the bench. In that position I felt his moans, powerful and low, as they reverberated throughout his body. "Fucking slut, I don't know why I'm here."

He showed no response, his face only contorted with the effort to keep control. Placing my forehead on his shoulder, I mumbled into his heated flesh. "Edward, show me."

I wasn't even sure what I was asking him for, what I wanted him to show me, but I knew I needed _something _from him. On their own accord, my hips began moving again, my cock, fuck, my entire body, buzzed from the need for release. Lifting my head, I groaned and opened my eyes.

Dark green eyes stared back at me with black streaks under them as the tears rolled down his cheeks from my words. The liner had smudged from sweat and had turned into a thicker, faded line.

Neither of those things mattered, neither of them distracted me from the emotion in his eyes, the shame and failure I felt emitting from him.

He had showed me.

I gave him a small smile and kissed his black tear-streaked face and then, keeping my grip on his wrists, keeping my body pressed against his, I began thrusting in earnest again, my cock aching with need. I put my forehead back on his shoulder, my panting breaths washing over his back. His ass was so tight around my cock, I was quickly sitting on the edge of my climax and knew there would be no more holding back. When I felt the tightening in my balls and the warmth began to spread low on my abdomen, I knew my climax was imminent .

"Fuck, Edward," I cried out as my orgasm ripped through my body, shattering every fiber, coating them with euphoria and then rebuilding it again. My cock pulsed and jerked inside him, cum erupting from it in long bursts as it filled his ass. I loved coming in his ass.

Shuddering, I lay on top of him of sated, gasping while the last of my climax ebbed over me. I shifted my hips and my softening cock slipped from his slick hole, satisfied. Pushing my exhausted body off his, I stood up and took an unsteady step back, admiring the way he looked bent over the bench, muscles taut and body stretched under the corset, legs straining under the thigh highs, and his ass…open and seeping my cum from his entrance.

He looked used.

He looked fucking sex as hell.

Between his legs, his cock was red and swollen with frustration. He had maintained control. While my cock dripped my remaining cum from me, I grabbed the flogger from the wall. Beginning at his calves, I dragged the flogger up his exquisite legs, the leather ends barely grazing over the skin of his ass. Swinging it back gently, I let the straps fall against his cheeks and repeated it one more time. Then I moved it lower, to his balls, and did the same thing. With each light strike, he released a long open mouthed moan, his cock twitching

"Fuck the bench, Edward. Make yourself come."

Relieved, his hips began to circle as he ground his cock against the leather padding. I saw his back rising and falling with each heavy breath. Determined, he growled and began to thrust furiously into the bench, his cock pressing against it with force each time he moved, unashamed of his violent need to come. My breaths were shallow and quick as I watched my boy masturbate without using his hands.

"Mmm, so fucking hot, watching you fuck like that. Someday I want to see you fuck a boy. Want to see that cock of yours buried in another ass. Would you like that Edward? Want to fuck another sub while I watch?"

He barely nodded, his focus not on me but on the pleasure he was finally allowing himself to feel, the built up tension that was finally being released. Cum leaked from his hole, down between his legs and onto the black nylons. Rocking his hips aggressively, his movements became frenzied as he neared his orgasm. I was torn between watching the expressions on his face or watching his cock as it readied to explode. Clenching his eyes shut, his sharp cry pierced the silent room as he came hard, his cock shooting long ribbons of cum as he groaned and sensuously moved against the bench like he was fucking a real person.

It was so fucking erotic.

Spasms sporadically hit him as his cock pulsed the last of his cum from the slit and I watched it run down the bench. Exhausted, his body went limp, his hands finally releasing his grip on the bar, his face flushed from his climax, the tears long since dried and replaced with a fresh coating of sweat. Kneeling behind him, I unbuckled the restraints around his ankles and then massaged his calves and his thighs before rolling the nylons down and off his legs. My tongue darted out and I ran it up the inside of his thigh, along the trail of my cum to his ass, tasting myself on his salty skin. I continued the massage over his ass before helping him stand up. Once he was upright, I reached around him and undid the hooks of the corset one by one until it fell to the ground. Then my hands were on him again, rubbing the knots of out of his back and shoulders and down each of his arms. Under my touch, his body swayed, his head lolling back onto my shoulder. Finally, my hand went to his limp cock, squeezing the head, forcing out the last of his cum. Swiping my thumb across the slit, I brought it up to his mouth.

"Taste yourself, Edward," I whispered to him, my chin resting on his shoulder as his lips parted and his tongue came out to lick my finger clean. I swear I purred when he took my finger into his mouth and sucked, my tired cock awakening at the intimate gesture. I held him like that, one arm around his middle, the other around his chest, my body supporting his. Together, we slowed our breathing and gradually regained our strength.

Finally, he turned his head to me, his cheeks still pink under the faint black stains. Lush lips claimed mine urgently, his tongue seeking entrance before he pulled back and rested his head to mine. His eyes were closed as he exhaled a deep breath and then spoke in a hushed tone.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because you wanted me to," I answered simply. I could go into a long explanation of how I knew what he wanted, how I knew him better than he knew himself, but that was nothing he needed to know right then. Instead, I felt his head nod a bit.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" he repeated, curious.

He wanted to know, I was going to tell him.

"Because I'm your Master…." I paused, giving the answer I was sure he expected before I admitted, "And I love you."

Stormy, ocean green eyes shot open and stared widely at me.

He was shocked.

I had just said the three words I had told him I would never say to anyone.

"**~~**""

Thanks for reading~


End file.
